Shuriken School Students
The students of the Shuriken School are group of ten main students from the Shuriken School, that appear in the franchise or outside the media. Overview The students were originally featured in the episodes of Shuriken School, as were the 85 additional episodes of that series, along with many of the teachers and students of Katana School. Outside the Shuriken School universe, students also appeared in other Cartoonverse TV and film libraries, such as ''Siblings'', ''Shuriken School: Mission World'', ''The Backyardigans 2.0'', ''The Eizami Show'', ''The Adventures of Eizan and Ami'', ''The Adventures of Eizan and Jimmy'', ''Students'', ''Eizami's Undercovering Mysteries'', ''Jacques & Marcos'' and ''The Daisuke & Choki Show'', which were fully animated by Shuriken School Animation. ''Eizami Undercovering Mysteries'', ''Jacques & Marcos'' and ''The Daisuke & Choki Show'' were the segments of The Amazing Splashinis and are aired in more than 20 to 70 countries as three separate miniseries. The students were fully owned by Discovery Networks Latin America. The students of the Shuriken School were murdered as of April 1, 2016. Students Eizan Kaburagi Eizan Kaburagi is a 10-year old student, a character and the main protagonist of the animated series, Shuriken School. He is voiced by Nathan Kress. Eizan is Ami's twin brother and best friend. Background Eizan has no idea that there is a bomb running through his veins. His DNA is linked to that of the best ninja clan that ever existed, the Kaburagi Clan. It is hinted that he has a crush on Okuni and also has a rivalry with Naginata. His weapon is a green plastic ruler. He was an only child who was raised in an oriental working-class family (with Mr. and Mrs. Kaburagi, his parents) from Tokirohama. Unaware of this, Eizan just wants to achieve his childhood dream and sole aim of becoming a ninja and avoid selling rice balls, then he is about to get there! His acceptance at Shuriken turns his boring life at home around 180°, making him the youngest person at the school in the most. Personality Eizan is intelligent, hardworking, eager to learn, absent-minded and lively. Also, when things have gone wrong for him and without ideas at Shuriken School, he was used to being clumsy (as shown in the episode "Phantom of the Kabuki"). Appearance He is slender with fair skin and black hair, and also, he wears a blue and black ninja suit. Ami Saeki Ami Saeki is one of Shuriken School's students and one of the main characters of the animated series, Shuriken School. Ami is Eizan's twin sister and best friend. Background She is the only child of her rich, divorced parents. Her enrollment at Shuriken was yet another of her whims and mere pittance for the large fortune in her family, which makes periodic donations, to the school. However, her excellent physical condition and careful preparation in ballet, rhythmic gymnastics, tennis, piano, riding and other lessons makes her a strong ninja candidate. It is a pity that most of the time she does not want to do the exercises, just because she doesn't feel like it. And that the Principal grants her privileges (one has to look after a student like Ami), This leads to disturb among her classmates. Her objective at Shuriken is not clear, but with time her attitude becomes gentler and she ends up mastering the ninjitsu techniques, Or at least some, much as the art of disguise and persuasive techniques. She has a crush on Jimmy B. which is implied in the episode, "Flip Flop of Fury". Daisuke seems to like her quite a lot; however, she does not return the feeling (though she did kiss him once in "Phantom of the Kabuki"). She was initially one of the students selected to go to the cheerleading school but she gave her ticket to Okuni. Personality She is very vain, capricious, extremely pretentious, spoiled, feisty and serious, and also, she is constantly obsessing over her appearance. However, her pampered looks conceal a great aptitude for disguise and deception. And she know how to exploit this nausea, taking advantage of both sides. And also, she literally has and does whatever she wants. Appearance She is slender with fair skin and yellow blonde hair and also, she wears a sailor fuku-type uniform. Jimmy B. Jimmy B. is an 11-year old student, a character, one of Eizan's best friends and deuteragonist of the animated series, Shuriken School. Jimmy was voiced by Kimberly Brooks, who had also voiced Nobunaga and Bruce Chang. Jimmy B. is Eizan's current best friend. Background Jimmy comes from a comfortable (or tough, according to him) New York neighborhood. That's where he gets his strange hobbies (compared to Eizan) and his streetwise trouble-making attitude. His parents, embarrassed, perplexed and fed up with their neighbors' constant remarks and comments, and, of course, concerned about his education, decides to send him to stay his aunt and uncle in Tokirohama, to enroll him in a ninja school and teach him some discipline! Before coming to Shuriken, he went to Katana School, Shuriken's rivaling school, but was expelled after a week. His weapon is his skateboard. Personality Formerly, when he lived in the comfortable, but tough New York City neighborhood, Jimmy was street-wise, rough, lazy, rebellious, agitative, strong-willed and trouble-making. Currently at Shuriken School, he is smart, heroic, good-hearted, and independent. Appearance He is slender with brown, chocolate skin with black spiky hair, and also wears a blue and black ninja suit with blue boots. Okuni Dohan Okuni Dohan is a 10-year old student, the leader, one of Eizan's friends (also Eizan's girlfriend) and the tritagonist of the animated series, Shuriken School. Okuni is voiced by Jessica DiCicco, who also voiced Ami Saeki, Kita Shunai, Kimura Twins and Yota Sugimura. Okuni Dohan is currently Eizan's rival. Background Okuni was born on Rodas Island, in a small house in the fisherman's district. She was wanted to be a ninja since she was small, but her parents wanted her to help with the family chores by mending nets. Also, she had brothers and sisters. Therefore, as soon as she could, she enrolled at Shuriken, where she soon stood out for her sensibility and organizational skills. Thanks to her fishing experience, she is an expert knot-maker, which is quite handy in climbing class. She is the leader of the first-year class, the sole member of the main group, and the most well-studied of them. She also has quite a short fuse, and has a crush on Eizan. Rivalries There is a rivalry between her and the Kimura Twins from Katana and is also a hinted rivalry between her and Ami. Powers and Abilities She frequently cites examples from important lessons, and possesses great deductive skills and origami talent. Her primary weapon of choice is a jump-rope. Nobunaga Nobunaga is one of Shuriken School's students and one of the main characters of the animated series, Shuriken School. He was named after the Sengoku warlord, Oda Nobunaga, and is voiced by Kimberly Brooks, who had also voiced Jimmy B. and Bruce Chang. Nobunaga is the trio's best friend. Background His family is known in the area for its voracious appetite and because he comes from a long line of sumo wrestlers. They are full fat (obese) and friendly and the whole neighborhood likes them. Despite the arguments caused at home, Nobunaga starts at Shuriken School. This is truly vocational for him. Everyone accepts him just as he is and, in spite of his limitations, he sets some goals for himself, passing the physical trials and controlling his food addiction. His tremendous spirit of improvement sets a example for the rest of their classmates, whom he wins over right away with his good nature. He is most well-liked and the person with the most friends, both in and out of Shuriken School. As a ninja, Nobunaga has one advantage: he is the strongest. He is stronger than all the rest together, and this makes up for his shortcomings and helps him save his classmates from dangerous situations. Jacques Morimura Jacques Morimura is one of Shuriken School's students and one of the main characters of the animated series, Shuriken School. Jacques Morimura is Marcos Gonzalez's twin best friend and brother yet. Background A rather confused young French scuba diver is convinced who believes that Shuriken School is a diving school, due to the similarities between the uniforms. He dresses in a black scuba suit that is just so similar and reminiscent of Jacques Cousteau, whom he is named after. Personality He is not very trustful and is rather nervous and scared, but also he is very heroic. Appearance He is tall and slender with fair skin and also, he wears his black scuba-diving suit for underwater combat. Powers and Abilities His specialty that he excels is underwater combat and the art of trickery. Marcos Gonzalez Marcos Gonzalez is one of Shuriken School's students and one of the main characters of the animated series, Shuriken School. Marcos Gonzalez is Jacques Morimura's twin best friend and brother yet. Background A Latin-American student who came to Shuriken School to hide from a vicious, ruthless, villainous and murderous group called the 3-Saints Gang from Mexico. It turned out that he ran to Shuriken because he saw them with their masks off. Thinking they were after him, he hid in Shuriken. It was proven in the episode "An XXL Lie" that they abandoned their masks to become Midwestern singers, making his whole escape pointless. He is very sly, stealthy, and mysterious, and he wears sunglasses in order to hide his face. He excels in covert strikes, and possesses all-around good skills in other fields as well along with the art of concealment and one-in-one combat. Appearance He is slender with fair skin, and wears glasses and also, wears a black ninja suit. Daisuke Togakame Daisuke Togakame is one of Shuriken School's students and one of the main characters of the animated series, Shuriken School. Daisuke is voiced by Maurice LaMarche who provided the voice of Naginata, Kubo and Zumichito, and also the voice of Etno from Space Goofs and Rintindumb from the series of the same name. Background He is an arrogant, conceited and cowardly student who cares more about his hair than his studies of becoming a true and coolest ninja alike. Nobody can beat him at kata, although that just impressed the girls in his old neighborhood. With time, the girls tired of the fact that he was all pose and never wen into action, so he decided to learn for real, and enrolled in Shuriken School. When faced with danger, he puts on a brave face, but usually ends up running away. Learning to pretend even more his goal, because he never totally focuses on ninja learning and, although his cowardliness when facing real challenges in his Achilles' heal, he will start to overcome this problem during the school year. As a ninja, it is hard for him to pass the tests, and in the end, his cool guy cover will be blown. However, he is good deep down and overcomes his problems. In the episode "Eizan's Shadow", Daisuke is seen not washing his hands after using the bathroom, suggesting poor hygiene habits. Personality Daisuke is a known coward, and is quick to run from a fight. However, he is not completely useless; his nimble fingers make him a very good tailor. He is very conceited. He is only concerned about his image and looking like a great fighter. Choki Choki'' is a Tibetan monk who possesses the powers of telepathy and psychokinesis. He spends most of his time asleep or meditating, and has a very easy-going personality. Most of the time, he prefers floating over walking. Pork '''Pork' is an anthropomorphic pig, one of Shuriken School's students and one of the main characters of the animated series, Shuriken School. Pork is one of the two characters who did not speak (except a grunt, only in An XXL Lie) including Doku.'' Background His life is an enigma and he is, perhaps, the most mysterious of all the Shuriken School students. He appears to be an anthropomorphic pig, and is apparently mute (except for a small grunt in "An XXL Lie''"). The only thing known about him is that he lives alone in an attic flat in the European district of Tokirohama. His enrollment at Shuriken is a mystery. He does the exercises his own way. He appears and disappears whenever he wants. And even though he is not the most popular kid in class, he is selected class representative. Personality He is incredibly calm and shy, he never talks and can stare for a long time without blinking once. He is quite concerned about his look and likes to show up impeccable style. As a ninja, he is excessively calm. Apparently, nothing affects him. however, no one knows how far he might go. Appearance He is short, slender with cotton-candy pink skin and also wears a golden orange and salmon-red kimono with very dark brown pants and white shoes on his hooves. Powers and abilities His greatest skill (recognized worldwide, even though they do not know this at Shuriken School) was that he communicates and plays with musical instruments, which he is proficient in using with incredible ease. Music is his passion. He is also very good at detecting the purpose and personality of disguised and supernatural enemies, where he detects that the Chick has foul purposes and tries to get the group to stop it, and that the demon messing up the place is really a possessed Mrs. Clean, thus he is not afraid of it unlike the others, but rather enjoys the actions of the former. Appearances Shuriken School franchise Main The original appearances of the unique language carried out by the students include both Siblings and Students Siblings In Siblings, the students of the Shuriken School began to teleport from the Black Dragon to Earth with a dimensional vortex absorbing them into the humanoid universe of real action. Students embark on customizing stories and even great experiments in every corner, and even universal stories. She also expands segments to series, that the imagination will not be able to announce the stories. The students then returned to their universe and returned aboard the Black Dragon to find themselves around the boat. Students In Students, after the students teleported to the white and red house of the twins, the ten students of the Shuriken School lived peacefully in that house, inside the playground, so they began to build their own triangle strong-huge-triple -large within which everything and anything the universes were placed in boxes for different places and possibilities, with species and types of alphabets. After the segment ended, the students were killed on April 1, 2016. Other They were also featured in The Amazing Splashinis's segments as well. Outside Media Outside of the Shuriken School universe, the students made appearances at Cartoonverse's various media libraries, including most of the franchises, including television and film productions produced and distributed by Hornean Productions, which creates and develops segments of The Backyardigans 2.0 for The Amazing Splashinis, and even Mexicali Media Network's television shows. External links * Oda Nobunaga See also * Cartoonverse Worldwide * Shuriken School * Cartoonverse Television Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Shuriken School Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Ninja in fiction Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:Fictional dectets Category:Friends Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters